mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Top Ten Things That Have Happened On The Infinite One's Travels Through MLP-Related Universes/Worlds
' 'This is a list of the Top Ten Things That Have Happened To'' ''The Infinite One On It's Many Travels'' ''Throughout The Original MLP, Friendship Is Magic Universe, As Well As Many Alternate Universes Closesly Related To It. 10. World/Universe: Elements of Insanity. While on My first trip to this peculiar Universe, I had the chance to spend the day in one specific graveyard. I laughed non-stop as countless demonic spirits of monsters past tried to posess me, only to find that I didn't have a soul (or body, now that I think about it) to posess in the first place. Good times, good times... 9. World/Universe: Original (or Prime). On one of my many trips to the original My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic Universe, I got to spend the day with Pinkie Pie and help her with one of her parties. The reason this particular expiriance stands out to me is because on the day we were planning the party, there were sightings of Changlings near Apple Acres. I was then asked to go and investigate. I didn't find anything, but Miss Pie did. We then spent the rest of the day not throwing a party, but instead running away from and fighting Changlings that were left over from the royal wedding incident, and she managed to smile through the entire thing. Very fun. 8. World/Universe: Fluffle Puff. On my last trip to this very strange yet fun World, I got to spend the afternoon in the company of Queen Crysilis and Fluffle Puff...both of which were overjoyed to find out I could create anything just by thinking about it. I then spent the next few hours making the greatest box and pillow fort I've ever laid eyes on...and that's saying a lot, considering everything I've seen. 7. World/Universe: OC Equestria. In this little adventure, I got to be a DJ for the entire night alongside The Living Tombstone and WoodenToaster (a.k.a. Glaze); as well as sing with Mic the Micraphone. I'm able to play any musical instrument in existance (including vocal singing, yes that counts), as well as operate any machine or device created...but on this night, I had to exercise both abilities. It was cool on another level too, because I had no idea my bones could vibrate as much as they did and not shatter. 6. World/Universe: Shadow Equestria. Now, I don't usually have good expiriances in such a depressing place like this, but on one such occasion there was an acception. I had just done my anual inspection of all locations, operations, and individuals in Shadow Equestria (yes, even Molestia...ugh), and I stumbled upon Trixie, The Great and Powerful. The only thing special about her was that she didn't seem corrupted or twisted in any way, unlike like everyone else. She seemed really scared and petrified, though, so I took her to a safe location deep beyond the borders of Ponyville, and we talked. It was during this time that I learned that while all of the other Ponies had gone crazy in some way or another, poor Trixie had been forced to take refuge with Bon Bon and Carrot Top, and the three Ponies had barely been able to avoid all the death and destruction that had taken place. Trixie told me that recently she had become sperated from her two other friends because Bon Bon had wanted to find her other friend, Lyra, while Carrot Top had said something about Derpy Hooves. She hadn't seen either one since. I told her that I wouldn't be able to interfer directly and help her in any way, other than tell her the location of a safe haven. She however begged me to her her find her two friends, which I had to refuse. I then stood all amazed as she told me that she would like to know the safe haven's location, but she wouldn't be going there until she found her friends, who she referenced as her family. I learned that day that heroes will always rise against evil, even in the most unlikely of places and characters. Good luck, Trixie, and I hope you were able to make it. 5. World/Universe: Original (or Prime). I couldn't help but include the day that I had to take care of and maintain the library while the girls went to the Great Galloping Galla for the first time. It was pretty easy to do, until I wound up activating a spell book that temporarily took away my Celestial powers. It was a fun adventure trying to stop the book from using my powers against me, and I wound up destroying the book with a fireplace poker enchanted by my own powers that the book used on it. I then had to reform the book and clean the place from top to bottom. At least the girls were able to come home to a clean library after their expiriances in "the high life". 4. World/Universe: Shadow Equestria. Abbadon...I had an expiriance when this guy (in the form of Rarity's doll) tried attacking me. I, already on edge from previous adventures with Deadpool (Don't ask), accidently activated a portal to the Hero Factory Universe. To make a long story short, there was a big fight in Makuhero City, a couple heroes wound up being infected and controlled by Abbadon, and I eventually got everything under control...after summoning a couple of Predator creatures who owed me. You see, Abbadon couldn't control them because they were even more screwed up than he was. Clever of me, huh? Anyway, I eventually got everything figured out, and I think Hero Factory now has a special devision for giant monsters, thanks to that expiriance... 3. World/Universe: NON-NAMED UNIVERSE. On one check-up trip through space and time, I came across a Universe that hadn't been fully created yet, but it did have one major event that sperated it from everything else: DJ Pon-3 (a.k.a. Vinyl Scratch) and Octavia Cellostrings...and Octavia was getting married or something. I watched these two friends adjust to their new situations, and I couldn't belive how much loyalty and devotion to their friendship I witnessed. Even though Miss Cellostrings was moving out of the house that she and Miss Scratch shared together to live in Canterlot, both showed love and consideration for one another, and I learned that friendship really can help carry anyone through anything...but more on this another time. 2. World/Universe: Shadow Equestria. The runner-up is the story of the day I spent mimicking Pinkamena Dian Pie, lil Miss Rarity, RainbowFactory Rainbow Dash, and Murdershy. The entire day was spent impresonating and taking on the form of each character, while trollin' the real characters or other Shadow Equestrians. Let me tell you something, the looks on their face...oh, I don't think I'll ever get over that...HAHA! 1. World/Universe: Equinox. The reason this expiriance takes the top spot on my list, is because one of the days I spent in Equinox, I wound up getting in a "Who's Scariest" competition with the Dark Queen herself. I had to let her win, of course, but man was that a fun day. We went back and forth, from her using her smoke to make illusions of horrible monsters and traps, to me changing into Jeff the Killer, Chuck Norris, Slender Man, and in the end, Molestia. Seriously, BEST DAY EVER! Well, There You Have It, The List Is Complete. Think The Infinite One Should Have Mentioned A Different World On This List? Leave Me A Comment, And Check For Updates As Much As Possible, For I Promise That I Will Make Another List Soon. Bye For Now!